Concrete Angel
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: SONGFIC A girl loves Hojo, but Hojo loves Kagome. This girl feels all alone and takes matters into her own hands. Rated for for violence,InuKag and KagHou pairings. No flamings for couples. please R


**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace  
Oh...**

A girl slowly walked down the sidewalk toward her school. She held her bag lunch in one hand, and all her books in another. She looked at the ground with her green eyes through her thick black-rimmed glasses. She had a flat chest, black hair, and she was wearing a school uniform that was identical to Kagome's.

As she approached the school. She smiled at little and patted the top of her head, smoothing down any hair that could have been out of place.

She looked around. She saw the boy she was looking so good for that day. She quickly rushed up behind him, her books held close to her chest. She looked up at him.

She had seen his face so many times so she remembered it well. He had deep blue eyes, and a perfectly shaped body, unlike her own. He also had beautiful red hair. He was wearing an all black uniform that all the boys at her Jr. High school had to wear.

She sighed inwardly and opened her mouth.

" Um..hi Ho-" She started. But before she could finish, the very boy she was trying to talk to called out a name.

" Hey Higurashi! Over here!" He yelled across the the school yard. They girl gasped. She saw a girl rush over to him.

The girl, who she knew as Kagome, had black hair and blue-gray eyes. She was well developed and was much prettier then her. She smiled at the boy.

" Hi Hojo-kun." Kagome smiled weakly at him. The only reason she was over here was because Yuka, Eri and Arami (A/N: I think that's her name) made her come. She looked back at them and they gave her the thumbs up. Kagome turned back to Hojo, and noticed the girl standing behind him, looking quite upset.

" Oh, Hi Asuka-chan. Do you need something?" Kagome smiled. The girl looked up at the sound of her name. She was close to tears, but she still smiled weakly at Kagome.

" Hi Kagome-chan." Asuka said sadly. " No, I'm just fine." She quickly turned around and sadly walked away.

Suddenly the school bell rang, and all the students were to enter the school. Asuka joined them unhappily.

**The teacher wonders  
But she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind mask  
Bearing the burden of a sacred storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

When all the students had taken their seats in class. The teacher, who's name was Mrs. Ishimaru, took attendance and started the morning teachings.

_Hojo's my Hatsukoi. But he's in love with Kagome. _(A/N: Hatsukoi, means "first love") Asuka thought sadly as she watched the teacher walk down the aisle.

Mrs. Ichimaru was reading aloud from the textbook that contained the content that the class was supposed to be learning. She had dark brown tied in a bun at the back of her head. Her brown eyes were reading the text, but at the same time watching for students that might have been misbehaving. She was wearing a black skirt, with a black top to match. She was wearing another white top under the other one.

Mrs. Ichimaru looked down at Asuka. The nerdy looking girl seemed very sad. The teacher quickly looked back at the clock over the blackboard and saw that it was time for them to go to their next class.

" Alright," She said as she walked up to her desk and sat down in the chair behind it. " I'll see you all later." She said as she dismissed them " Oh, and may I please see Moto Asuka?"

Everyone held their breath as Asuka walked up to the teachers desk. She never got in trouble. Mrs. Ichimaru saw some kids just standing there watching the two and she quickly glared at them, motioning them with her head to leave and go for their next class. She then looked back at Asuka.

She had planned to ask her what was wrong, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It might bring poor Asuka to tears.

She sighed. For a teacher, she wasn't very good at expressing her feelings.

" You know, Moto-chan," Mrs. Ichimaru started.

" You can call me Asuka, Ichimaru-sensei." Asuka smiled weakly.

" Very well Asuka-chan," Mrs. Ichimaru smiled " You do know that of you ever need anything, I can help you?" Asuka nodded, wondering of her upset mood had been that obvious. Mrs. Ichimaru smiled weakly again. " Alright, you may leave now."

Asuka quickly bowed and rushed out the door. Mrs. Ichimaru sighed again.

_Hold in there Asuka-chan. Things will get better,_ She thought. _I promise_

As Asuka rushed down the hall to her next class, she felt like crying. The teacher knew that she was upset, and thought she might try something rash. She sobbed. These were the moments that she hated. The moments when she wished she had never been born.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
**

When all the students were in their next class, the other teachers started to teach their lessons.

A grumpy teacher names Mr. Danno was teaching language arts. He looked around the class and saw that Asuka wasn't paying attention.

" Moto-chan, please read page 157 and 158." He demanded. Asuka looked up and quickly flipped through the pages of to 157 and 158.

" From that start, Danno-sensei?" She asked weakly, scared of this larger man (Well fatter). He nodded.

She stood up in her seat, as one was supposed to do when reading aloud. But, for some reason, she couldn't speak. She could only stand like a stone, looking at Mr. Danno. He started to glare at her when she wouldn't read.

Asuka started crying. She felt so alone, standing there in front of the class, crying. She imagined that she was back at home in her room, back with her mother and father. Her real mother and father, not her adopted parents. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she sat back down in her seat, the eyes of the class burning her body.

" I said, read pages 157 and 158, Moto-chan." Mr. Danno exclaimed cruelly.

" I can't..." Asuka whispered. Mr. Danno's face turned blood red.

" You WHAT!" he bellowed. Asuka began to bawl.

" I'm sorry, Danno-sensei, but I can't!" She sobbed. Mr. Danno's face began to pale as all the blood drained from his face. He patted down his brown hair with one of his huge hands.

" Very well, Moto-chan. If you do not wish to follow my instructions, then I think it best if you go home for the rest of the day." He said sounding calm.

Everyone gasped. Asuka was getting suspended. Asuka herself gasped.

" No please. I just do not wish to read!" Asuka explained quickly. But Mr. Danno shook his head.

" Leave know, girl! Tell the office and call your parents to come get you." He said, pointing to the door. Asuka got up with her books and left the class. She could already feel her adopted fathers hands striking her.

**----------**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes  
It'll be to late**

Later that night, Kagome walked out of the house, Inuyasha by her side.

" Why did you come for me anyway? I said I'd be back in a week, and it's only been 3 days." She asked.

" I've been picking up some strong whiffs of Naraku for the last few hours, and we need you to find the jewel shards he has, remember?" Inuyasha explained. Kagome sighed.

" But I can't leave! Not only do I have a test tomorrow, but there's this girl, and I want to know what became of her after she was sent home today." she said.

" I could care less about your tests and this girl! Naraku is our problem, and unless you want him to kill people, then we have to go." Inuyasha said. He knew Kagome too well, knowing that if it ment the lives of humens, her empithy would kick in.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha knew her too well. Now she had no choise but to go and fight Naraku. Her empthy had kicked in and she needed to go and help the villagers from Naraku, wherever he was.

As they approched the well, Kagome gasped when she heard something. It sounded like crying.

" What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he reached the well and noticed that Kagome had stopped a few feet behind him.

" You remember that girl I was talking about? Well she lives next door, and that sounds like her. It sounds like she's crying!" Kagome explained. Inuyasha sighed.

" Kagome, we have to go, now." He said as she walked up behind her and took her arm. Kagome sighed sadly. She when Inuyasha jumped down the well, she looked back where she heard the crying, and jumped down after him.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she cant rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
**

Asuka was lying on her bed crying. The burise on her cheek burned from where her adopted father had hit her. From the other side of the door, she heard him tell her to shut up, unless she wants another bruise on her cheek to match the one she had now. So Asuka quited down, her wailing only in sobs now.

She sat up. How her face hurt. She quickly got up and opened one of her dressers compartments. She pulled out a knife.

" This is how my life is going to be for the rest of my life." She said as she brought the knife to her wrist.

**----------**

**A statue stands in a shadded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

Kagome kneeled next to a gravestone, tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha was behind her, a baseball cap over his dog ears. He put his hand on Kagomes shoulder. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

" It was my fault." Kagome sobbed. " If I had just gone to see her that night, then she might not have done this."

" Kagome, it's not your fault." Inuyasha said in a gentle voice. But Kagome wasn't listening. She traces the engraved name on the rock with her index finger.

The gravestone, it was small, mostly unoticable to those who were not looking for it. In fact it would be unnoticable if it wasn't for the small stone angel on the top.

The angel was a girl, standing straight up with her hands in front of her, looking like she was praying. She was wearing a long gown with two beautiful wings on each side of her body. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

Kagome read what the gravestone said again:

_Moto Asuka_

_1982-1997_

_She shall be missed_

Kagome stood up, tears still stained her cheeks. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and they walked away.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can rise above  
But her dreams gave her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
CONCRETE ANGEL**

_It wasn't your fault_

Kagome stopped in mid step. her eyes wide open. Inuyasha stared at her.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Did you hear that?" Kagome asked.

" No." Inuyasha said as he kept walking. Kagome looked back at the angel and smiled.

" It must have been the wind." She said, as she rushed to keep up with Inuyasha. He arched his eyebrown at her.

" That's weird, seeing how there's not wind."


End file.
